Está tudo bem
by Kamiragem
Summary: Em uma tarde de tempestade em Ouran, Kyoya encontra Haruhi. Oneshot.


**Está tudo bem.**

**Ouran High School Hos Club Fanfic.**

**Resumo: **Em uma tarde de tempestade em Ouran, Kyoya encontra Haruhi. Oneshot.

**Disclaimer: **Nossos para brincar, nossos para amar, mas nunca nossos para ganhar dinheiro.

Ainda estava cedo quando Kyoya chegou à terceira sala de música naquela terça-feira. As aulas de algumas turmas já haviam terminado, inclusive as da 3A. Tamaki amava o clube, mas estava preso aos outros alunos que tramavam um festival escolar de proporções fantásticas. A ideia do rei estava relacionada a envolver eventos plebeus em meio ao festival de Ouran, o que estava causando mais confusão do que ele prevera.

Um tanto impaciente, e comprovadamente muito mais cheio de obrigações para com o Clube de Anfitriões que o próprio presidente (ou rei, não importa o sistema de governo nesse caso), Kyoya entrou na sala, as luzes estavam totalmente ligadas, mesmo à tarde. O motivo de tanta iluminação era o dia escuro lá fora. Ainda não eram três da tarde, mas as nuvens da tempestade repentina obscureciam de forma a parecer que era noite. Kyoya já tinha ouvido alguns trovões, e relâmpagos cortavam a visão de todos os corredores. Muitos alunos resolveram ir para casa por causa do clima estranho. Apenas uma pessoa vinha à cabeça do anfitrião em momentos como aquele.

Verificou se todas as mesas estavam compatíveis com as clientes, conferiu os doces de Honey e os chás que seriam servidos a cada garota individualmente. Catalogou a porcelana, os talheres e até mesmo os guardanapos. Não que fosse necessário, mas gostava de se assegurar que tudo seria perfeito, mesmo que tivesse que investir seu próprio tempo. Não tinha idéia se algum dos outros anfitriões sequer imaginavam quem fazia aquilo, certamente nem ligavam.

Com isso conferido, entrou no vestiário à meia luz para verificar as fantasias do dia seguinte. Todas em seus manequins feitos sob medida. O tema era um estímulo à imaginação das clientes, príncipes de todas as nações. Kyoya não ficara empolgado com a idéia, mas ao menos iria funcionar, conquistaria muitas fãs. Há aproximadamente cinco minutos a chuva tinha chegado efetivamente ao prédio que abrigava aquele clube. Um relâmpago iluminou as cortinas da sala, quase ao mesmo tempo, o som ensurdecedor de um trovão dominou os ouvidos do rapaz. A tempestade estava bem acima da escola. Mas nada disso pode distraí-lo de um outro som.

Um gemido, mas parecia um grito reprimido. Vinha de algum lugar perto dali. A respiração inconstante e sufocada era alta agora. Era até estranho que ele não tivesse ouvido esse som antes. Seguiu mansamente até deduzir a origem. Estava em um dos trocadores, o mais isolado e escuro.

Uma figura humana pequena parecia ter se encolhido atrás das pesadas cortinas. Kyoya puxou o tecido só um pouco, com cuidado para não assustá-la. Entrou no trocador e abaixou-se na frente dela. Devagar segurou seus ombros e a levantou.

Haruhi olhou para o rapaz surpresa. Seus grandes e escuros olhos pareciam transparecer pavor e vergonha. Haviam lágrimas molhando as bochechas, e sobrancelhas franzidas. Kyoya não soube exatamente de onde veio a ação que realizou a seguir, mas abriu os braços e envolveu a menina com força e carinho que nunca tinha demonstrado antes. Uma nova manifestação da natureza veio a seguir, e tremendo, Haruhi segurou-se com a força que conseguiu no rapaz, como se a tempestade quisesse arrancar seu coração.

O "rei das trevas" levou uma das mãos aos cabelos dela e acariciou calmamente. Ficou assim poucos minutos até a coragem nascer e ele poder falar alguma coisa.

- Está tudo bem... relaxe, isso já vai passar. – Ele falava baixo, perto do ouvido dela, na esperança de conseguir acalmá-la. A respiração dela ficava mais leve, mais tranquila enquanto ele a afagava. Quando um novo trovão explodia ela ficava tensa novamente, e ele recomeçava o ciclo de palavras doces e carinhos. Haruhi podia se sentir protegida nos braços do Kyoya, mesmo que a consciência lhe dissesse que havia algo muito estranho nisso.

Primeiro Tamaki havia lhe dito que ela não precisaria mais passar por isso, que ele estaria lá para ela. Não queria ter que contar com ninguém nesses momentos, tinha passado toda a sua vida aprendendo a lidar com os medos sozinha, a resolver os problemas sem ajuda. Mas ele a convencera tão facilmente. Era tão fácil se apoiar em alguém, ter a proteção em momentos difíceis.

Em Karuizawa, Hikaru tinha estado ao lado dela. Não tinha nenhuma noção das causas e dos motivos daquilo. E mais uma vez tinha se deixado levar pelo medo. Mesmo assim, era muito bom poder ter alguém ao seu lado, ajudando a enfrentar um medo de origem tão oculta para ela quanto era para eles.

Mesmo ciente de toda a sensação de conforto que eles poderiam lhe trazer, ela fugira da tempestade e de qualquer um que pudesse vê-la naquele estado. Não sabia ao certo o porquê. Sabia que não queria incomodar e nem preocupar ninguém, e também que não gostava de parecer fraca ou indefesa. Era irracional, ela sabia, mas não podia evitar. Quando começou a refletir sobre isso, percebeu que os pensamentos pareciam claros agora, a tempestade havia passado.

Nenhum dos dois soube ao certo quanto tempo durou aquele contato, tão íntimo quanto os dois se permitiram ter. Haruhi afrouxou o abraço e aos poucos eles puderam se encarar. Kyoya observou a face de menina, e limpou a última lágrima que ainda passava por ali. O sorriso que ele mostrava para ela era morno, nem quente, nem gelado.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse baixo.

- Disponha... – Ele respondeu libertando-a do abraço. Foi invadido por uma sensação de vazio e frio. Imaginou que aquele abraço devia existir mais, muito além de momentos de pânico. Talvez fosse possível...

- Vou lavar o rosto. – A menina saiu da presença dele. Trazendo o mundo real de volta em um suspiro. Lá fora Tamaki gritava pelo nome dele, em desespero dramático algo sobre o paradeiro de Haruhi. O Clube estava prestes a abrir, era melhor agir. Sorriu internamente imaginando se haveria uma nova tempestade um dia desses...

**---Fim---**

**Nota: OMG! Fãs do Kyoya, não me matem! Eu ainda sou iniciante em escrever o Sr. Ootori. Espero que possam deixar suas impressões em reviews. Obrigada por lerem!**


End file.
